There has been much research to exploit unlimited marine wave energy to generate electricity efficiently. For example, the Japanese utility model application laid open No. 113142/77 discloses a wave power generating system including buoy type equipments moored on the sea. This system however can only generate small scale electric power to turn on at most only one buoy light. The Japanese patent application laid open No. 95635/75 describes another type of wave power generating system which is settled to the bottom of the sea as a wave dissipation facility. This system is not so useful either because of low efficiency of electric power generation.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a wave power generating system including a plurality of wave energy converters connected by way of a common air duct in parallel with one another and settled to the sea bottom or seaside, each of the wave energy converters having a cylindrical air chamber in which the water level rises and falls functioning as a piston for converting the wave power into air pressure, wherein the total air pressure energy produced by all the converters may become necessary and sufficient by increasing the number of the converters included in the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wave power generating system capable of producing long-term stable electric power, including a constant air pressure tank of a variable capacity type receiving the air pressure energy transmitted from the wave energy converters for storing and equalizing the fluctuating air pressure by storing excessive air pressure when the amount of the air pressure energy is greater than the expense of an air turbine and by releasing the stored air pressure when otherwise to supply stable air pressure capable of operating the air turbine properly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for wave power generation for adjusting the air pressure in the air chamber of the constant air pressure tank by varying the load of the air pressure tank, for improving the efficiency of the energy conversion in response to the effective wave amplitude fluctuation, and for automatically controlling the air pressure in the air chamber to prevent the air pressure from excursion from the upper and lower tolerance limits wherein the automatic control is, for example, performed by increasing or decreasing the magnetization voltage of a generator according to whether the air pressure in the chamber is rising or falling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for functioning as a wave dissipation facility including a plurality of wave energy converters settled in a line within a coastal area for being capable of forming a smooth water area therein suitable for exploiting as a marine farm or as a marine leisure facility.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for wave power generation capable of being utilized alone or together with a conventional commerical power supply as an independent or auxiliary power supply for a solitary island or an outlying area being far away from a conventional power supply network, for refrigeration of processed marine products, or for coastal facilities such as a lighthouse and a light beacon.